


"Do you trust me or not?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, web slinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"Do you trust me or not?"

This was insane. Absolutely insane. We were at the edge of a building. And we were about to jump off. The height caused a strange sinking feeling in my stomach. I held on tighter. 

“You okay over there?” I heard Peter chuckling under his mask. 

“Yeah, yeah, perfect” I sarcastically said. “Just freaking out slightly” 

“Don’t worry, Y/N” He patted my arm as I tightened it over his shoulders. “This is perfectly safe” 

“Of course, how silly of me!” I rolled my eyes at him even if he couldn’t see me behind him. He sighed, letting me know that he imagined what I was doing. “Swinging around New York like a madman is completely safe! Just flying around between skyscrapers in a city plagued of bad guys that hate you” 

“But it’s so cool! I had to share it with you, you’ll love it!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes!!” 

“I don’t know, Pete…” 

“Do you trust me or not?” 

“Of course I trust you!”

“Then hang on tight and enjoy”

“Okay, but can you give me a count-” Before I could finish my sentence, Peter jumped off, still carrying me on his back. “Aaaaaaah!” 

When I began screaming because of the surprise, he began laughing at my misery. I closed my eyes and hid my face on his back, also trying not to shout in his ear. 

“How you doing, Y/N? Am I going too fast?” Came his voice, muffled by the strong sound of the wind as we swung around. 

I managed a small whimper as I tried not to scream again. Growing more aware of the fact that he was the only thing that separated me from certain death if I fell, I tightened my grip over his body even more. 

“C’mon! I promise I won’t let you fall! Enjoy it, open your eyes! Trust me” 

I trusted Peter, enough to jump off a rooftop with him. So I tried, I did what he asked me. Very slowly, and still holding on to him for dear life, I looked up. Then I parted my eyelids. And it was amazing. 

We were higher than I thought, but even if that vertiginous feeling was settled in my stomach still, I began to enjoy it. It was exhilarating, breathtaking, unlike anything I could ever imagine. 

I gasped, and I noticed Peter briefly looked over his shoulder to me in concern, but then I laughed out loud in pure elation and he chuckled along with me. 

“There you go, have fun!” He told me, shooting his webs at incredible speed to keep the momentum and speed. “Woooo!” 

“This is crazy!” 

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, the wind was blowing in my hair, echoing in my ears as we picked up even more speed. He was right, it was fun.


End file.
